The development of relatively small and lightweight internal combustion engines and transmission systems, has led to the development of correspondingly small and lightweight motorized four wheel vehicles intended primarily for off road use. While the initial intent of such vehicles was for recreational travel in unimproved areas (e.g., "dune buggy" type operations), hunters quickly became aware of the utility of such all terrain vehicles (hereinafter known as "ATVs") to travel into remote and roadless areas where there was a greater likelihood of finding game. The use of ATVs for hunting has greatly lessened the chore of removal of game from such remote sites also.
However, a standard ATV provides nothing more than a motorized means of traveling to and from a remote site, and perhaps a means of carrying any game back out from such a site. Hunters have also learned of the advantages of elevated hunting sites, both to remove themselves from the horizontal field of view of the game, and further to provide a greater field of view and field of fire from such an elevated site. A conventional ATV is incapable of providing such elevational advantages. While various stands and the like have been developed for installation upon ATVs, most are permanent installations which render the ATV relatively useless for other operations, and/or fail to provide all of the versatility required of such a device.
The need arises for a temporarily installable and removable cab and stand structure for an ATV, which structure provides for the removal and/or folding of the stand components atop the cab. Additional refinements, such as a cab enclosure permitting a good view for the occupant(s) of the cab; camouflage means making detection by game more difficult; and additional features, such as interior lighting for low light conditions, should be provided in addition to the basic structure.